Total Drama Island Do-Over
by CoGreen2.0
Summary: What would happen if ALL characters from TDI had participated in the first season? Find out here with 38 characters...plus seven newbies. Right here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND DO-OVER!
1. TDIDO - Not So Happy Campers Part 1

This story is about if ALL of the previous TD contestants battled it out in Season 1. Alejandro is there, Sierra is there, The entire cast of Revenge of The Island are even there. All of them plus seven newcomers. Same Episode names, same challenges, different outcomes. All locations, challenges and characters (minus the seven newcomers) are from and belong to Total Drama. Enjoy. Oh, and be on the lookout for funny things...They say funny stuff. This is also a comedy. There is drama, romance, humor and occasionally Zeke picking his nose. He's doing it right now. Seriously, right now. Look at the bottom right part of the picture. It's gross. Zeke is gross. You know what's grosser than Zeke? Zombie Zeke, Dakotazoid and Drama Machine. If you hated those, then you don't have to worry about seeing them here. This fanfiction is taking place before all of that in an alternate Total Drama if ALL of the contestants participated. (plus seven newbies). I'm repeating myself. I'm horrible at intros. You can probably tell. So, the fanfiction? Read it, Comment on it, Love it, Marry it, Have arguments with it, Leave it, Feel bad about it and Regret it. Actually..How about just read and comment? I'll allow you to love it, if you HAVE TO. So, enjoy.

Ladies and Gentleman...and pineapples...I give you..TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND DO-OVER

(a shot of the island zooms in on the magnificent host, Chris McLean who is standing on the momentous, Dock of Shame)

Chris: Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! Here's the deal, forty-five campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. (moves to Dock of Shame) Every three days, one team will win a reward, and the other two will watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, ha ha, and leave Total Drama Island, for good! (at campfire pit) Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive... a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies...(flies buzzing) Grizzley bears! ,(grizzly bear roars) Disgusting camp food!,

Grub on Plate: Hey now.

Chris: And, each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on... TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND! (theme song plays out)

Chris: (is one Dock of Shame) It's time to meet our campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably why. (Boat approaches and let's off Noah and Izzy)

Chris: Welcome Noah and Izzy!

Noah: First person here? Lucky me. (goes to end of dock and reads)

Chris: Nice talking with you. (gets tackled by Izzy)

Izzy: YOU'RE DEAD! Oh wait! Wrong person! (starts laughing as Chris gets back up) I totally thought you were someone else. (keeps laughing)

Chris: Anyway...(boat arrives with Justin and Courtney) Everybody! Welcome Justin and Courtney!

Justin: Before I begin my stay, I would like to ensure that you don't have to look at me the entire competition. I know how beautiful I am but I want to make sure we all have fun...(sees Izzy) Oh no...

Izzy: YOU! (throws Justin off of dock) That's for being a liar!

Justin: I actually deserved that.

Courtney: (puts hand over Chris's mouth before he can say anything) No need for introductions. I plan to make myself quite memorable.

Noah: (not even looking up from book) How's that Sweetheart?

Courtney: Because I am going to win. (next boat arrives with Cody and Sierra)

Sierra: Thanks for letting me ride on your boat.

Cody: Well it's not my boat but, anything for a lady.

Sierra: No boy has been this nice to me. (starts to squeal)

Cody: (creeped out a little) Is that so?

Courtney: Hi! I'm Courtney! I'm a CIT!

Cody: (doesn't know what a CIT is) That's cool. I respect that. I don't judge.

Noah: Counselor In Training. Not that it matters here. (next boat arrives with Brick and B)

Chris: Welcome Brick and B! (B walks to the end of the dock, not saying a word)

Brick: Mr. McClean! SIR! (salutes)

Chris: That enthusiasm will go away soon.

Brick: What?

Chris: Nothing! Go meet your enemI mean your new friends!

Brick: (To Izzy, Courtney and Sierra) Ma'ms! Pleasure to meet you. (salutes)

Izzy: Does this mean I'm a general now! (yells at Noah) MAGGOT I COMMAND YOU TO SAVE THE PINECONES!

Noah: No thanks.

Sierra: I appreciate your flirtatious motives Brick...But I have someone else in mind for me.

Brick: I wasn't flirti(cut off by Courtney)

Courtney: So...you respect women huh?

Brick: Of course!

Courtney: (smirks) Perfect. (next boat arrives with Harold and Heather)

Heather: Ugh! Get me off of this boat. I think I'm infected with NERD!

Harold: (breaths) I didn't even touch her.

Heather: (grabs Chris) Put me on his team, and your dead! (turns to everyone else) What are you all looking at?

Courtney, Harold, Brick, Sierra, Cody, Izzy and Noah: Justin!

Heather: Whatever. You're all going down. (to Chris) CHRIS! I have some complai(next boat arrives with Dakota and Ezekiel)

Ezekiel: I swear I'll protect you from the wilderness!

Dakota: Aaawww. That's so sweet but I'll be fine. I can handle myself. I'm Dakota Milton! (hugs Ezekiel and smiles for her entourage who show up out of nowhere)

Dakota's Entourage #1: She is already being friendly!

Dakota's Entourage #2: What a doll!

Dakota's Entourage #3: Isn't she sweet?

Dakota's Entourage #1: She must win!

Dakota: Thank you! Thank you! (to campers) I hope we can all be friends. There is room in the screen for all of us! *cough* *couBack off it's minegh* *cough*.

Ezekiel: I don't know if you can defend yourself. I can help! I'm a man!

Courtney and Sierra: What's that supposed to mean?

Ezekiel: Well(is cut off by next boat arriving with Eva and Alejandro)

Chris: Welcome! Alejandro and Eva.

Alejandro: It was a pleasure riding with you Eva.

Eva: (hides a blush)

Alejandro: Hello ladies. Might I say you all look ravishing.

Dakota: Thank you! I know.

Courtney: He was talking to me!

Izzy: Says who?

Heather: Who cares?

Alejandro: That's all right. I said it to all of you. You all stole my breath away the moment I laid eyes on you all. (all girls blush)

Justin: But not as much as my breath!...(everyone looks at Justin, confused) My breath...my breath was more stolen...I...um...(slumps and walks to edge of dock next to Noah, next boat arrives with Beth and Zoey)

Beth and Zoey: Hi everybody! It's nice to meat you! I hope we can all be friends! (they look at each other, confused. everyone rushes to Zoey)

Izzy: Oh wow! I love your hair!

Sierra: Nice shoes!

Cody: Hi! I'm Cody!

Beth: Ummm Hi? I'm...anyone?...(slumps over to Alejandro)

Alejandro: Why hello there Miss. Is something bothering you.

Beth: Oh wow! You're hot!

Alejandro: Well thank you.

Beth:...

Alejandro: You can keep staring if you want.

Beth: Thank you. (next boat arrives with Mike and Linsday)

Chris: Everyone! This is Lindsay the Princess! and Mike The Mul(Mike puts his hand over Chris's mouth)

Mike: lllllllifyer! I am Mike the Mollifier. Yeah, that's what I am...heh..(everyone looks at him)

Lindsay: Hi everyone! I'm Lindsay! Are we all going to be friends?

Zoey and Beth: YES!

Lindsay: (grabs the two) YAY!

Heather: I almost feel bad I'm up against you all. This will be like taking candy from a baby.

Alejandro: Surely you must be open to having a good time?

Heather: No! (next boat arrives with Sam and Sadie)

Chris: Welcom(cut off by Sadie's cries)

Sadie: *crying* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam: She was crying since we left. I have no idea what's going on!

Lindsay: Is she dying?

Justin: It's probably not that severe.

Alejandro: Allow me. (approaches Sadie) Hola amiga. You okay?

Sadie: (looks up at Alejandro) I am now! (hops into his arms. she's heavy)

Alejandro: Ooo...kkay...nn..ni...nice...to...mem..m..me...meet...you...!

Beth: Hey! I was looking at him!

Courtney: Looks like you're too slow.

Brick: (to Sadie) So what was wrong anyway?

Sadie: (looks out at next boat) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(next boat arrives with Owen and Katie)

Katie: OMG SADIE!

Sadie: OMG KATIE!

Katie: I though I was going to die!

Sadie: I almost did!

Katie: I'm so sorry!

Sadie: Let's never get lost again!

Katie: Agreed! (they hug)

Dakota: I'm still here! In case you forgot.

Heather: This is pathetic!

Brick: That was beautiful (wipes away a tear)

Cody: Umm...What?

Zoey: Nobody be mean to them...unless you want to. I mean you don't have to listen to me...

Eva: We won't.

Heather: I second that. What the She'Hulk said.

Eva: (pushes Heather into water) WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Heather: UGH! MY HAIR! You'll pay for that!

Owen: HI everybody! How awesome is it to be here! SO AWESOME! WWWWWWOOOOO OOOOHHHHOOOO!

Dakota: Hi there! I'm Dakota! Dakota Milton! I'm famous and I think we would make great friends! (smiles to camera)

Cody: What up man?

Owen: Like! Everything! This is awesome! (next boat arrives with Dj and Scott)

Chris: Welcome Dj and Scott! (they talk as they walk off the boat)

Scott: And so it's best to grab them by the throat before you hang em to a tree! By the tail is the most fun.

Dj: Why would you do such a thing! To a housecat!

Scott: Relax! It's not my cat. What up losers?

Cody: Did you just call us losers?

Scott: Yeah. I did. Pick out your ears once in a while.

Sierra: (steps in front of Cody) Why don't you pick out YOUR EARS? Nobody talks to my hubby like that!?

Cody: Your what?

Owen: (to Cody) Dude! Nice!

Brick: Way to get a girlfriend!

Cody: A what?

Dj: Wow. How late am I? People are already hooking up?

Scott: After a boat ride with you. I don't think you'll need to worry about getting a girl.

Beth: HEY! That was mean!

Scott: What are you going to do about it? Call the cops?

Chris: There's no service here so that won't be possible.

Courtney: You have no connection to anyone outside of this island?

Dj: What if one of us gets hurt!?

Chris: Umm...LOOK next boat! (next boat arrives with Lightning and Dawn, Lightning jumps off of boat onto the dock)

Lightning: SHA-POW! First one on the island! ShabaBING!

Brick: That can't be right.

Courtney: You are clearly not the first.

Lindsay: Was he really?

Izzy: For real? Were you invisible? Teach me!

Lightning: I was SO the first! Lightning ALWAYS comes in first! (Lightning poses)

Dawn: Am I interupting? (Lightning poses for 10 more seconds)

Lightning: I'm done.

Dawn: Greetings everyone. I am Dawn. It's great to(cut off by Scott)

Scott: I'm having trouble caring. Shut up please!

Dawn: (closely inspects Scott) Aura is black, hue of red, and a hint of lime. You should watch your attitude. It might make you a target.

Scott: What are you talking about?

Zoey: You can read auras? (Alejandro and Mike back away) Can you read mine?

Dawn: I can read anyones. (Sadie, Katie, Owen, Dj, Cody, Brick, Zoey, Beth and Lindsay sit around Dawn, the next boat arrives with Cameron and Gwen, Gwen sees everyone getting their palm read in a circle)

Gwen: Not to be rude, but is this a hippie circle?

Cameron: What's a hippie circle? I know what a hypotenuse circle is!

Heather: It's just like that except nothing at all like that!

Gwen: Geez, leave him alone. You don't need to yell.

Heather: Am I being told what to do by some goth?

Gwen: As a matter of fact, why not? Yes you are.

Dawn: (to both of them) It's not good to pick fights this early. We have a long journey ahead of us.

Heather: Oh shut up!

Gwen: You need to chill.

Cameron: I'm just going to stand somewhere else. (Gwen and Heather continue bickering) This is crazy. I've never seen anything like this.

Dj: Really? This is just a normal teenage fight.

Scott: Do you live under a rock?

Cameron: No. I live in a bubble.

Everyone:...

Dakota: I'm still here. Just a friendly reminder.(next boat arrives with Blaineley and Trent)

Chris: Welcome! Blaineley and Trent!

Lindsay: You look old.

Blaineley: (quickly pulls out mascara and make-up) That's ridiculous. I'm 16, just like the rest of you!

Trent: (sees Heather and Gwen fighting) Hey Hey. What's going on.

Heather: Well hello. Nice to meet you.

Trent: Nice to meet you too. (to Gwen) Hey. What's up?

Gwen: Me? Umm. Nothing. Just you know (gestures to Heather) her.

Trent: No need to get upset about anything. We all cool.

Gwen: I'm cool.

Heather: Whatever! (walks away)

Gwen: Umm..Thanks.

Trent: No problem.

Chris: I think I see the next boat! (next boat arrives with Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette and Geoff are awkwardly standing next to each other.) Dudes...you two okay.

Bridgette: We kind of stopped talking after he called me a man.

Geoff: I meant it in a cool way dude. You said you like surfing and slushies so I(Bridgette has already left Geoff to talk with the campers.) Right...Were here! PARTY! (throws a stereo onto the dock. Everyone begins dancing. Izzy is doing the rattlesnake, Sadie and Katie are doing there thing and Harold is breakdancing)

(They dance for quite a bit...the next boat arrives with just Jo)

Jo: (gets off boat. walks over to stero and prepares to smash it. Tyler flies through the air and lands on it before she can smash it.)

Geoff: WOAH! MAN!...THAT WAS AWESOME!

Owen: That deserves an appluase!

Everyone who isn't Heather, Jo, or Scott: (Appluads)

Tyler: Tthhhhh...hh...an...kk...yy...u.o..o.o..(leaps up onto his feet) Thank you all!

Jo: (pushes Tyler into water) Attention all losers. I am the driving force of this competition. I will dominate you all. I will be the winner and none of you have the potential to stop (B has fixed the radio. Everyone starts dancing again) What! No! Listen to me! AAAAUUURRRGGGHHH!

(next boat arrives with Anne Maria and Staci. Staci is passed out on the deck of the boat)

Chris: What happened to her?

Anne Maria: She winded herself yapping so much.

Harold: She smells like spray on tan.

Lindsay: Your holding spray on tan.

Izzy: The mystery unfolds.

Heather: Better mystery. Does anybody care?

Anne Maria: (sees Alejandro) Well Hello hot stuff.

Alejandro: Hola Senorita. Mmm. You smell wonderfull.

Anne Maria: Normally I'd slap a guy for smelling me.

Alejandro: (mumbles) I could smell it from 20 feet away.

Anne Maria: What was that?

Alejandro: I said, because your so great. (she blushes)

Heather: This is making me sick.

Beth: LOOK! The next boat is here! (the next boat arrives with Leshawna and Duncan)

Leshawna: He'yall what's up! Leshawna is in the house!

Lightning: Sha-who?

Leshawna: Sha-Shawna! That's who.

Lindsay: Sha-what?

Dakota: Sha-me!

Courtney: Sha-stop! I mean stop!

Harold: Wow. I never saw someone so big and loud.

Leshawna: Come again? Say WHAT!

Duncan: I'll handle this. (sneaks up on Harold and does a wicked cool trick that ends in Harold getting a wedgie) That outta do the trick.

Tyler: That had to hurt!

Harold: It does. OW! (waddles off in a wedgie)

Leshawna: (laughing) You got to teach me that!

Duncan: The Behind The Scenes Sneak Attack Wedgie Whammy. Only can be learned in Juvie.

Leshawna: I'll remeber you If I have trouble with him again.

Trent: That was crazy.

Gwen: I'll say. Thanks for driving Miss Queen of the World away.

Trent: No problem. If you need anything just ask. (she blushes)

Dakota: This is all so great. I could ju(Anne Maria pushes her down)

Anne Maria: Quit hoggin the limelight Blondie!

Dakota: I'm hurt! MEDIC!

Cody: It's just a scratch.

Dj: Are you sure? It looks like a flesh wound.

Sam: You guys just reference Morty Cobra! They actually had a video game about them. It's only exclusive of the OkayStation3.

Cody: Dude, you have an OkayStation3! I have a Zii!

Tyler: I don't play video games.

Cameron: Video games? What are those?

Sam: (stares at Cameron)

Zoey: (to Mike) Dawn said the love of my life will be REALLY animated!

Mike: Animated? This guys sounds like..uh...catch?

Zoey: I hope so!

Bridgette: Hey! Look! The next boat is here!

Chris: I say that line!...Hey! Look! The next boat is here! (the next boat arrives with newcomers Will and Felicity)

Felicity is a riled up cowgirl from Austin, Texas. She is an honest and hardworking girl. She isn't too pretty and isn't as skinny as Linsday, but not as wide as Beth. Her hair is orange and poofy. She has a western accent. She wears dirty blue overalls with an old orange shirt underneath. She kind of looks like a guy.

Will is an emo. Or at least he thinks he is. He just tends to look on the downside of everything. He is very depressed, but mainly because he makes himself depressed by just being sad. He's scrawny and he wears all black, even his hair. He wears a sweatshirt and sweatpants. His hair falls beneath his eyes and his nose. Only his mouth is visible on his face

Felicity: YYYEEEEEEEHHHAAAAA! Well hot darn! This place is a dump. That's fine with me! The worse them conditions be, the better I function. It's nice to meet you all! My name be Felicity.

Lindsay: Hi! You smell like...uh..You smell...like

Beth: PIGS! Do you live on a farm?

Felicity: I prefer to call it a ranch. I only wish I could keep working here like I do at home...Hey Chris. Will we's be working lots here?!

Chris: (snickers turns to giggles turns to laughs turns to a cackle)

Felicity: I don't know what I be taken from that...

Trent: Sooooo...

Dj: Who's your friend?

Felicty: (looks behind to see Will) Who? Him? I haven't the gosh darn, foggiest idea! He's hasen't spoken a word since ...ever.

Will: (sighs) Can I go home now?

Chris: Let me check...no.

Will: (falls flat on face) My life is over.

Felicity: AWWW Don't be like that. You'll be fine! Now get up.

Trent: Did he hurt himself?

Tyler: I've seen worse...from myself. He's fine.

Brick: Hey look!(is cut off by Chris)

Chris: Hey look! The next boat! (the next boat arrives with Shin and Vanessa)

Shin is a tough, quick thinking athlete from Japan. He has jet black hair and wears a long sleeve white shirt under his short sleeve white shirt, He also has sweatpants. He's moderately good looking but he's no Justin. He has mastered the "poker face" which is his favorite expression" He's a pretty nice guy at the core. But sometimes he can come off as aggressive.

Vanessa is that popular girl in you school. She has it all. All expect a soul. She is snobby and spoiled. She intimidates people through rumor and gossip. She is a rotten apple. Despite that, like Heather, she is beautifuly stunning. She has long flowing light brown hair and shortshorts and a shirt like Zoey's. She is under no circumstances, a nice person. If she's being nice, then be careful, she wants something only you have.

Vanessa: Ugh That boat was disgusting. I'd post it on my Chirper account but that should be considered a crime for people to even know! Ugh. That boat is a disgrace to all objects that float.

Sierra: Is it possible for you to whine any more?

Vanessa: Shut it Purple. You look like your nauseous. That hair is a crime!

Bridgette: Huh? I guess she CAN whine more.

Vanessa: Chris! Where's the spa?

Lindsay: I know right?

Felicity: She be pulling our legs, right?

Dj: How do we break it to her?

Eva: THERE IS NO STUPID SPA! WE'RE DUMPED IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE.

Vanessa: What! I've been cheated. Ugh! This is so dumb. How is anybody supposed to enjoy life without a SPA!

Gwen: Socializing

Harold: Martial Arts!

Duncan: Graffiti

Leshawna: Dancing

Sam: Video Games

Scott: Kitchen Rat Hunting

Dawn: Sitting among Mother Nature.

Felicity: Hassling bulls!

Vanessa: I GET IT. You're all little losers with your loser hobbies. You're so special I wish I could just give you all cookies. Too bad. Real life. Your all just dumb. (Shin has just been standing there the whole time)

Shin: Is she done, may I speak?

Vanessa: Knock yourself out twerp.

Shin: Thank you. Hello there. My name is Shin. I(cut off by Scott)

Scott: We know your name. Chris told us already, idiot.

Shin: (exchanges a venomous glare with Scott that makes Scott uneasy) As I was saying, I hope we all get to know each other, and for this competition to start.

Courtney: I know! When I win the million I'm going to buy everything I need to eliminate anything that interfere's with my successful future.

Shin: I hope your future isn't depending on winning this competition because you have forty four interferences to worry about. (gestures to all of the campers)

Courtney: (giggles) Are you expecting me to be worried?

Shin: Yes, actually.

Vanessa: (holding cell phone) No service! NO SERVICE! NO SERVICE! (screams NO as loud as she can for two whole minutes, if a jet flew by, if would'nt break THIS sound barrier)

Noah: THAT'S OKAY! EARDRUMS ARE OVERRATED ANYWAY!

Dj: WHAT?

Sam: I CAN'T HEAR!

Zoey: YOU WANT TO BORROW MY SHEERS?

Bridgette: No THANKS!

Scott: OKAY FINE! ONE GLASS!

Dawn: (slaps Scott) DON'T TALK ABOUT LESHAWNA LIKE THAT!

Harold: WHAT!

Trent: LOOK! THE NEXT BOAT!

Chris: I FEEL INCLINED TO SAY "LOOK THERE'S THE NEXT BOAT" (turns around and sees the next boat) YES! WORTH IT! (next boat arrives with Abigail and Charlotte)

Abigail labeled The Daydreamer is a sweet and sincere girl from Minnesota, she just has trouble paying attention, staying on subject, focusing, because she is a daydreamer. Abigail has a slight case of ADD. She is pretty, not beautiful and stunning, but pretty. She wears a pink sweater with a picture of a cat on it. She also wears a yellow skirt and has short brown hair.

Charlotte labeled The Civil One is a deep thinker from New York. She loves to look be polite and her best friends have always been her families butlers. She is extremely kind and is almost never caught being rude. But she also is a hopeless romantic. She is a very pretty girl. Charlotte wears her black hair in a bon and has an olive green pants that goes down to below her knees. She wears a top similar to Courtney's...but with more class.

Abigail: Hi Hi. Oh I already said Hi! Two times I said it! I do that. A lot. It's an issue. I should probably work on it. Not that I haven't been trying to break that habit for years! Wait? What am I talking about? (quickly turns to Bridgette) Oh Hi I'm Abigail, What's your name?

Bridgette: Hi. I'm Bridgette.

Abigail: And all of you because there is too many of you to remember so EVERYONE SHOUT YOUR NAME!

Noah: (apporaches everyone for the first time) No! You want to break everyone's eardrum's again!? Huh?

Abigail: (pauses) Hi, I'm Abigail. Sorry if I was tOH what book are you reading?

Noah: Huh? This? Ummm...Dusk?

Beth: I love that book. It's about vampires!

Abigail: Is it good?

Noah: It's horrible.

Leshawna: Are you being sarcastic?

Noah: No. It's actually horrible.

Charlotte: (walks onto the dock) I've never liked the works of Bethany Lyre. She always overused descriptions. Her points were always overdriven. Oh, pardon me, am I interupting?

Abigail: (has zoned out) I'm sorry I didn't hear you there was (laughs) Well there was a pelican. (points to Pelican)

Pelican: SQUACK

Chris: When did things get this ridiculous?

Charlotte: Oh, it's quite all right. Pelicans are such wonderful creatures. (Pelican gets eaten by an octopus) Umm...So are Octupi...they are quite (Octopus gets eaten by shark) As are...sharks...they're majestic..(shark gets abducted by aliens) I'm having trouble with this one.

Chris: A UFO! Did we get that on footage?

Cameraman: *shakes head*

Chris: Darn it! Well! We only have one more contestant! (Chris turns around and a golden yacht has parked in front of the dock) When di...wh...when did this get here. (Robert exits the boat)

Robert has been pampered since he was born. He has only received the best because "he is the best". Robert talks to everyone as if they are below him. Because in his mind, they are. He's not very nice. He's wearing a slick black jacket that must have been really expensive, shiny jeans and a golden watch.

Robert: I'm here for my prize. You might as well give it to me now because I don't wish to waste my time with these...vermin.

Tyler: Vermin!?

Dawn: I happen to think that vermin are adorable. (is petting a mouse)

Leshawna: You might want to eat those words or I'll shove them down your throat!

Duncan: I'll be glad to help. (to Chris) would it be illegal to burn down his fancy boat? (pulls out lighter)

Chris: Let me check. (one millisecond later) Yes. Yes it would.

Gwen: This guy is a jerk.

Trent: Yeah, I know. How much do you want to bet he goes home first?

Gwen: Why bet on it? It's gonna happen.

Robert: Did I ask you to talk? I believe not!

Duncan: You'd better shut your mouth.

Robert: I think you might want to put your smug little mouth away. To me, your all trash.

Vanessa: Whatever. I'm still more popular.

Robert: (smirks, snaps fingers, the golden yacht's deck suddenly is swarmed from teenagers inside the boat, they are all chanting Robert's name, he totally didn't pay them to do that)

Izzy: He's magic! Make me do that! I want an army!

Noah: Nobody give her an army. This guy is a ruse. (looks at Abigail) Abigail? (she is staring at the golden yacht)

Abigail: Have you ever seen something so shiny before?

Dakota: I have! My future! I'm still here by the way.

Robert: I spit on all of your futures. (the yacht drives away) You can all go back to the streets for all I care.

Lightning: Let me at him!

Eva: Not if I kill him first! (Chris steps in between Lightning, Eva and Robert)

Chris: WOAH! Hold up. No killing. It's actually something in the contracts that's one your side. Nobody dies. So...Welcome Everyone. This is everyone. Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

Robert: My father could buy this show if he wanted to. But it's probably not even worth his time. Bought me that yacht yesterday.

Staci: (wakes up) My third uncle twice removed invented life preservers AND flotation devices! That includes BOATS!

Anne Maria: Oh NO YOU DON'T! (starts spraying Staci in da face) NOT AFTER THREE HOURS OF YOUR BANTER! (Staci faints, Anne Maria gained 1348 exp. points. DING. Anne Maria leveled up)

Alejandro: Why don't we all move to the island now that everyone is here?

Katie: That's a great idea!

Sadie: Only a pure genius!

Beth: You say the smartest things

Lindsay: EEEeeeh! He's so hot!

Heather: Just GO!

Gwen: Geez. No need to go all Greench on us.

(Everyone goes to the Bonfire pit and sits, or stands. Chris stands in front of them all, holding three envelopes)

Chris: Welcome Everyone! To Total Drama Island. I have to say that as much as possible because it's the first episode! During this speech. Nobody interupts or they are instantly eliminated. (Abigail is watching a butterfly and doesn't hear this) This is going down in Total Drama history! Among you are your new friends for the next eight weeks. Or your enemies, alliance members, rivals, bros, sistahs, gurlfriends, soulmates or whatever. You get the point. You all have great potential. Hurrah! Anywho. This is the first season and we have a lot of campers. So! There will be THREE TEAMS OF FIFTEEN! That's right! Three teams. (Sierra raises her hand) I will answer all questions in this speech. Each team gets there own cabin, each with a side exclusive to only guys and girls. The communal washrooms are over near the dining hall. The Dining hall is where you will recieve your meals. By Chef Hatchet. You'll meet him soon. Oh, and eliminations..This is the heart breaker. Since there is so many of you, each elimination will be... A DOUBLE ELIMINATION! (all campers silently gasp) I know. Crazy right? Well we have 27 episodes and forty five of you. It works better that way. (Abigail has a question and prepares to speak. Noah sees her and clamps her mouth shut) Oh, by the way, you are all sitting at the Campfire Pit. This is where we have our eliminations. At the bonfire ceremony, everything will be explained. If you ever at some point want to go and dish out some dirt, come clean or give a shoutout back home. The confessional (points to the outhouse) is your place.

(The - stands for confessional)

-Felicity: WOOOOOOWWEEEEEE! This is amazing! I never got a camera pointed at me on the toilet before!

-Gwen: This place...it sucks. I guess getting to know people is my only option left. It's not like I'll win this.

-Owen: Yes! My first confessional! (farts) ...I really don't know what I wanted to say.

-Staci: My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great

-Sierra: OMG I am on an island with the person I love...and forty three other strangers but STILL!

-Trent: Gwen, she's cool. I guess in a place like this she could use some help. I think we all will need it.

-Dakota: Hey there world it's ME. Dakota Milton. I'm here in the Total Drama Confessional! I know what you're all thinking. "Dakota, what amazing things will you do in this competition"? Well that's simple. I'm only in this for the fans!

-Duncan: (is carving on the wall and giggling) Hehe... I drew a(cuts to next confessional)

-Abigail: (is watching a fly buzz around the confessional, fly lands on Duncan's carving) Huh? OH! Now that's just wrong!

-Courtney: I have a whole schedule to follow. First, become leader for my team, make alliance, vote off losers, vote off winners. Destroy my alliance and get to the end...My list is longer and more complex than that, but I'll save that for later.

-Robert: You hear me Total Drama Viewers. I am going where no extremeley wealthy and good looking mastermind has gone before...Among the peasants! I will conquer them. All of them!

-Lightning: YEAH! I am first to use the confessional of the whole season! SHA-KABOOM!

Chris: So, now that that is out of the way. TEAM TIME. You will all love this. I want everyone I call to move over here (points to side of bonfire)

Cameron

Lightning

Lightning: SHA-STRIKE!

Duncan

Duncan: More like SHAnnoying

Blaineley

Felicity

Anne Maria

Robert

Duncan: Oh No! I'm not on HIS team.

Robert: It is MY team, you got that much right.

Felicity: (holds Duncan back) He's not worth it, mister.

Izzy

Mike

Dakota

Dakota: I hope we all can be best of friends!

Anne Maria: I'm having trouble already.

Leshawna

Brick

Courtney

Brick: M'am!

Courtney: Why Thank you. (smirks again)

-Courtney: This is almost too easy. He will be so easy to manipulate!

Will

Justin

Chris: You are furthermore known as (throws Harold a green banner, it's a picture of a gopher putting up it's fists)THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!

CAMERON, ROBERT, BRICK, MIKE, JUSTIN, LIGHTNING, DUNCAN, WILL

LESHAWNA, BLAINELEY, COURTNEY, IZZY, FELICITY, DAKOTA, ANNE MARIA

Will: I hate it.

Leshawna: I hate your attitude.

Robert: I hate this team!

Duncan: I really hate you.

Chris: Let's go to another team. When I call you, go over here (points to other side of bonfire)

Lindsay

Lindsay: YAY What do I win?

Eva

Lindsay: I don't like that prize!

Sam

Cody

Zoey

Trent

Gwen

Trent: Hey! Same team.

Gwen: Hey. That's cool...

Cody: Sweet. Couple of hotties already.

Dawn

Alejandro

Sadie

Sadie: OMG OMG OMG

Alejandro: It's great to be on your team as well.

-Alejandro: (Al is flipping out and cursing in Spanish)

Dj

Ezekiel

Scott

-Scott: My plan is...to win every challenge! Nifty plan huh?

B

Charlotte

-Charlotte: My team seems wonderful. I can feel that this will be momentous. We're all sane enough.

Chris: You are furthermore known as (throws Alejandro a red banner, it's a picture of a fish jumping in the air)

THE KILLER BASS

ALEJANDRO, B, DJ, EZEKIEL, CODY, TRENT, SAM, SCOTT,

DAWN, CHARLOTTE, SADIE, GWEN, EVA, ZOEY, LINDSAY

(They all look at their new team)

Alejandro: I think we are built quite well.

Zoey: You think so?

Dj: I hope so. Maybe we can be a really great team.

Lindsay: I call being the best team!

-Scott: Whe'd better be the best team.

Chris: And now for our last and final team! I'll just call your names and you stand there.

Jo

Heather

Harold

Owen

Owen: WWWOOOHHOOOOO! Look at this! We are all buddies! (grabs them all together) We are going to kick BUTT!

-Jo: I wish I could kick HIS butt.

Bridgette

Tyler

Noah

Staci

Sierra

-Sierra: At first I thought it was a cruel joke! But no. Me and my love have already been seperated. NO! (cries and pulls ice cream out of nowhere and starts eating it)

Geoff

Katie

Katie: WAIT? SADIE!?

Sadie: KATIE!

Katie: SADIE!

Chris: Moving on!

Abigail

Abigail: Umm...wait. What?

Shin

Beth

Vanessa

Chris: You are furthermore known as (throws Will a blue banner, he doesn't catch it. Geoff picks it up and unrolls a picture of a duck foaming)

THE RABID DUCKS

GEOFF, NOAH, HAROLD, OWEN, TYLER, SHIN

ABIGAIL, BRIDGETTE, SIERRA, KATIE, BETH, JO, HEATHER, STACI, VANESSA

Bridgette: I love blue! This is great.

Jo: The color doesn't make the team, Blondie!

Harold: Actually. A color can be pleasable to the eye if(cut off by Vanessa)

Vanessa: What's that. It's ME, not caring. Shut up.

-Heather: Take them all down, easy. Put up with them all, Not so much.

Owen: This will be awesome!

Chris: Now that you have your teams! Go unpack in your cabins. Meet at the dining hall in 20 minutes! (everyone walks to their bunks)

Abigail: Hey Noah! Why did you clamp my mouth shut? What's the big idea.

Noah: You didn't hear? Chris was going to eliminated you if you talked.

Abigail: For real!? Wow..Thanks. If you hadn't had done that, I would have been eliminated.

Noah: (thinks for a second. face palms himself)

-Noah: Darn it. That could have been one less person to compete against.

-Abigail: Wow. My Mom was wrong. The people here are really nice. I hope everyone is like that!

-Killer Bass Boy's Side- (Trent, Ezekiel and Alejandro are standing in bunk. B is on a ladder in the middle of the bunk. He is fidgeting with the ceiling)

Alejandro: You guys can choose any bunk you want.

Trent: Gee! Thanks Man. Uh your name?

Alejandro: Call me Alejandro (shakes hands with Trent. All of a sudden the cabin is filled with a cool breeze)

Trent: Aaaww man. What is that?

B: (steps down from ladder and gestures upward, everyone looks up to see a fan)

Alejandro: Did you build that? That's pretty cool.

Ezekiel: Of course it's cool! It's a fan!

-Screaming Gophers Boy's Side- (Will is asleep on the ground and Mike is standing off to the side trying not to get people's attention)

Lightning: I want that bunk! (grabs Cameron's bunk)

Cameron: This is my bunk.

Lightning: SHHHHHAAAAAA-FLING (throws Cameron off of bed)

Duncan: (laughs) Nice! In a cabin like this, get used to stuff like that pipsqueak.

Cameron: Thanks for the notice.

-Killer Bass Girls Side- (Dawn is meditating out on the porch while Gwen and Eva are unpacking)

Gwen: Where are all of the other girls?

Eva: They're at the bathroom.

Gwen: All of them?

Dawn: Some of the arrival boat's didn't have bathrooms. The poor souls.

-Outside Communal Washroom- (Some of the guys are waiting for some of the girls to "freshen up". Justin, Sam, Brick, Cody, Harold, Owen, Dj, Tyler, Shin and Geoff are all in line waiting for all of the girls to finish)

Scott: (walks up) You guys are still waiting for the bathroom? There IS a forest for a reason.

Dawn: (from far away) Your reason is FALSE!

Dj: What is taking so long?

Sam: Did anybody hear that? I think my bladder just exploded.

Owen: (farts) AAARRRRRUUUGGGHHH MY BLADDER!

Cody: You only farted.

Owen: Oh...I'm okay!

Inside Communal Washroom: (It all started with Zoey, Dakota, Lindsay, Charlotte, Vanessa, Leshawna, Sadie, Katie, and Heather. They were all minding there own business. Somebody accidently grabbed somebody else's toilettries. Event's lead to other events and now every girl in the washroom is in an insane fight.

Charlotte: Let's end this okay! Everyone sto(sprayed in face by Anne Maria, Anne Maria is hit with toilet seat by Dakota)

Dakota: (turns to camera) Well HI viewers! It's me! Dako(slide tackled by Leshawna)

Leshawna: Oops! My bad! (Izzy runs in even though she had no part in this)

Izzy: A FIGHT! COOL! (tackles Zoey)

-Outside Communal Washroom- (All the guys are listening to what's going on.)

Brick: I've heard the sounds of a practice war. It was nothing compared to this.

Sam: Are they killing each other?

Shin: I think I just heard someone bite something.

Vanessa: (from inside) GET OFF OF MY LEG YOU MONSTER! (Izzy's laugh is highly audible)

Robert: (approaches the washroom) What are you hobos standing outside for?

Dj: The girls are taking forever...and we're not hobos.

Robert: You're all being childish. (walks to the washroom door) Ladies! I need to use the restroom! All of you leave and let me in! (fighting hasn't even stopped. They either didn't hear or didn't care) You all are being difficult! I'm coming in!

Everyone Waiting In Line: (all gasp and back away. Robert enters the washroom. Everything is silent for a minute, even campers who are unpacking are coming out to watch and listen)

Sierra: About 13, or 14 pissed off teenage girls...He's going to die.

Beth: He's not nice..but that's almost worse than drowning!

(The communal washroom erupts into yells/screams and sounds of fists colliding with a face. Robert is thrown out minutes later, he looks awful)

Tyler:...I vow that none of us feel sorry for him.

Everyone minus Robert: Yeah / I agree / sure / he had it coming.

Robert: Uuughhf...d..d..s...

Chris on Loudspeaker: ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! MEET AT THE DINING HALL IN EXACTLY FIVE MINUTES! THANK YOU. (five minutes later, everyone is at the dining hall)

-Dining Hall-

Chef: Listen up. I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day. So grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down now! (everyone gets their trays, grabs their food, and sit their butts down at their team's tables)

-Rabid Ducks Table-

Beth: (to Heather) What happened?

Heather: None of your beeswax. Let's just say a certain flower girl won't ever touch my stuff again.

-Heather: At least from that fight I got to see who means business (glares) and who I can easily wipe out.

Abigail: Oh my gosh! My sister is so protective of her stuff as well! She's always saying to me(cut off by Heather)

Heather: Shut up.

Abigail: Well, yeah. Sometimes she says that.

Vanessa: Hi guys! (sits down) Oh! And Katie. Tell your pudgie friend that if she ever touches my eyeliner again, to ask you to dig her grave ahead of time.

Katie: (gasps) That totally hurt our feelings.

-Sadie: I feel insulted...Someone insulted Katie! It's my BFFFL sense!

-Screaming Gophers Table-

Blaineley: Umm Felicity? Is that your name? You smell like a dog.

Duncan: Coming from the lady that looks like she's 45.

Blaineley: (slams fist on table) I'm 16!

Leshawna: We don't need an answer from you. Anyways. Now to a bigger problem. (everyone turns to Robert)

Anne Maria: If you ever do that again. You WILL die.

Leshawna: By the time we were done. I though he actually was dead.

Robert: You two shall be the first I eliminate! I have control over this game! Remember! My parents are paying the producers as we speak.

Felicity: If you just said that on T.V then would'nt everyone know that that's your plan?

Robert: My parents can sue anyone who tries to stop me. I can leave you all on the streets. If you weren't there already.

Justin: It's not just me. We all want him gone right?

Duncan: No duh.

-Killer Bass Table-

Alejandro: To us! A great team with Strength! (looks to Eva and Dj) Smarts! (looks to Cody and B) Beauty! (looks to Lindsay and Zoey) and other wonderous qualities that can't even sum up how great this team is. Together, nothing will stop us! To the Killer Bass!

Killer Bass: To the Killer Bass!

Trent: (to Gwen) So...this team doesn't seem too bad now does it?

Gwen: I guess not. (Sees Scott sniffing his armpit) I'm still judging.

Sadie: Guys. Can I go say Hi to Katie?

Eva: NO!

-Katie & Sadie: Sadie: Oh My Gosh! I can't believe we're meeting in the confessional! Katie: It's so sneaky, yet fun. I love being quiet. Both: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Zoey: Hey Dawn! Got anything else on my special person?

Dawn: I try not to do too many readings on one person. I wouldn't want you relying on me. Just be yourself.

Zoey: Myself. Okay. I...we're friends right?

Dawn: Of course (Zoey squeals and hugs Dawn) I got a friend!

-Zoey: Oh my gosh. Imagine if everyone here became my friend! I would like be so popular. I always thought that being popular was like, something you can't reach or get a hold of. Like good cinematic qualities in the Dusk series movies.

Chris: Everyone! It's time for your first challenge!

Will: Can it be over now?

Dj: It hasn't even start.

Jo: Ha! Wimp!

Shin: Enough with the insults already.

Lightning: Enough with the chit-chat! I want to rock this challenge! (shot of1000, foot cliff) Sha-***


	2. TDIDO - Not So Happy Campers Part 2

...Continue

(All of the contestants are at the top of the cliff. They are all in their teams and their swimwear. Some of them are looking over the cliff and down at the water, Izzy, Lightning, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Shin, Bridgette, Cody, Felicity, Alejandro, Scott and other brave people. And some are standing away from the edge of the cliff in fear, Dj, Cameron, Brick, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Robert and other cowardly people. Chris is lowered onto the cliff by a helicopter.)

Chris: Welcome Campers! This is your first ever challenge! You will be given a very basic task. If you haven't seen it already, the cliff overlooks the ocean. In the inlet, at the base of the cliff, are three rings. The first ring is the largest. The other two rings are inside of it. Inside the first ring are a load of man-eating sharks!

Lindsay: He said "man"-eating! We're safe ladies!

-Jo: Oooh. A big scary fish. Hold me. Please! I can handle this. I can't say the same for my flimsy team.

Mike: Sharks! That's insane! (gasps) Chester: Being sushi doesn't fit my retirement plan!

Courtney: (pulls out schedule) He's already planned that far in his life? Wow!

Chris: Umm...Great to know. Anyway. The second ring, which is much smaller, is filled with squids.

Gwen: I know your all about torture, but what's wrong with squids?

Cameron: Squids are actually known for being able to come in numerous sizes!

Chris: Thanks for the lesson Cam! These squids have been fed food that you normally wouldn't feed Owen.

Owen: (farts) What?

Chris: These squids, at the moment are like swimming skunks! They will make you smell, AWFUL! Which is awesome!

Noah: You gassed up a bunch of squids. This guy mean business.

Chris: Thank you. I hope you land in the sharks so you won't have to worry about the squids. And last but not least, the smallest and most inner ring. This ring IS your target. You want to land in this ring. Land in it and you win your team 2 points. Land in the middle ring, 1 points. Land in the outer ring, no point, but you can possibly obtain your demise. (everyone looks worried) But you don't have to do this. (everyone looks up and slightly relieved) You could shame your team, get MINUS a point and chicken out. I actually mean it. (pulls out box of chicken hats) Chicken..Out.

Staci: My great great great uncle invented hats. Before him, people would just grow their hair out and decorate it.

Chris: The team with the most points gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge. (points down at the beach at the bottom of the cliff. There are multiple crates, and five wheel barrels.) The winning team gets the wheel barrels. The second place team gets a three skateboards.

Lightning: Aww Yeah! The Lightning gets to ride!

Geoff: Yes! I love skateboards!

Chris: Not for that purpose. You'll see soon enough. Last place team gets nothing. So. Without further ado. Let's begin the first challenge! Which team would like to be the first. Oh. And first team to volunteer gets a special prize!

Killer Bass:

Eva: We go first. That's final.

Alejandro: But Eva, maybe we should let at least one team go before us. So we can see how they do.

Eva: So you want TO LOSE!

Sam: Maybe we should listen to Alejandro.

Dj: I don't want to jump!

Eva: You WILL jump. You're huge! Why are you scared?!

Dawn: EVERYONE! (everyone stops and looks at Dawn) B here has an idea, but he says we need time.

B: (holds up three fingers)

Cody: So...three...third. The third team.

Trent: He wants us to jump last.

Eva: Grrrr...Fine! But this better work.

-B: (takes two fingers and crosses his heart as if he's making a scout's promise)

Rabid Ducks:

Beth: Maybe going first is the best option.

Jo: Considering who we have on our team. Yeah, we need that prize.

Shin: Care to specify on "who" is on our team that we need to consider?

Vanessa: She means what she means. There's a lot of pathetic people on this team. Are you blind?

Jo: You're one of them.

Vanessa: Whatever.

Heather: As much as I'm enjoying this tea party, I need you guys to jump.

Bridgette: You need US to jump?

Harold: Are you saying you aren't on this team. (gasps) Are you a spy?

Heather: No. Idiots. I can't afford to ruin my figure, by the looks of it, you all can.

Beth: I've never met anyone as mean as you!

Heather: (shakes hands with Beth) Welcome to reality.

Screaming Gophers:

Robert: You're all crazy if you think I'm jumping.

Duncan: Trust me...you're jumping. Wether it's on your own two feet, or flailing through the air!

Izzy: You mean he's going to fly. (To Robert) You are SO magic!

Robert: Get away from me you creep! I'm not jumping. And that's that!

Leshawna: You are driving me to the edge!

Dakota: I'm glad I'm not driving my team bonkers (looks to the camera) because that would be awful! Am I right?

Will: I don't really care.

Justin: I have a modeling contract.

Anne Maria: I'm not losing my beauty through this game.

Mike/Chester: Back when I was a kid, beauty was something you got through trade!

Brick: Excuse me?

Courtney: I say we jump now. Right..Brick?

Brick: Ummm..Right..M'am!

Courtney: Thanks.

Robert: You all have fun.

Duncan: You know what? I think I will. DOING THIS! (grabs Robert and throws him off the cliff. Robert screams on the way down and lands in the squids) +1

-Courtney: For throwing a terrified, narcotic weasel into shark infested waters...that was well done. Too bad Duncan's too stubborn to possibly get control of.

Robert: AAUUUGGG! You mutt! This will take days to wash off.

-Robert: I'm more worried about the germs and stench HE gave me then the squids did.

Duncan: Just take a shower you dweeb! (jumps. lands in squid as well) +1

Chris: Umm. I guess the Screaming Gophers are up first.

Mike/Chester: I've seen kids jump fences, drive on lawns but you ain't getting no crazies from me!

Chris: Umm...Chicken hat? You have to walk down then.

Mike/Chester: Gimme that! (takes the chicken hat) These look vintage! (starts waling down the cliff) -1

-Courtney: What was that about!? I will not lose because someone can't handle being under this kind of pressure. That's what we signed up for.

Blaineley: Umm I have a condition of not touching water.

Izzy: Will it give you even MORE wrinkles? Is that why?

Blaineley: Shut up! I'm young! I just...ummm (grabs chicken hat and runs down the mountain. They hear her from a distance) Augh! cramp! -1

-Blaineley: It's not a cramp...It's a...growing pain! A growing pain! Because I'm..still young! I'm 16. All of these rumors have to stop. (wrinkles appear on her face for a second. She frantically pulls out her makeup)

Cameron: Two people quit and two people made it. But by the scoring system, everything was canceled out! We're at zero!

Dakota: This is for you Dakota Fans! (runs forward and accidentally runs into Cameron and they both fall into the shark zone) +0

Dakota & Cameron: AAAUUUGGGGHHHHHH (Dakota's paparazzi shows up in a boat and their camera flashes scare away the sharks)

Dakota: I can always rely on my fans. (sharks get angry at Dakota's paparazzi and tear apart their boat, The loser boat picks up Dakota and Cam. The fate of Dakota's paparazzi was not caught on film)

Felicity: This is what I be working for! (jumps into safe zone) How's that! +2

Will: I don't want to.

Courtney: If your so miserable then just fall into the safe of squid zone. I MEAN YOU ONLY HAVE TO JUMP!

Leshawna: I've stood here long enough! Let's go! (grabs Courtney and Will and jumps off the cliff. Leshawna lands in the squid zone but threw Courtney and Will into the safe zone. +5

Lightning: YEAH! Let's go! (jumps into the safe zone) Aww Yeah! Nothing beats the Lightning! +2

Brick: So what do you guys(is cut off as Izzy jumps and lands on a buoy in the squid zone) +1

Izzy: IT HURTS...Soo gooooooodd(sinks into the water)

Brick: So guys...(Anne Maria and Justin are gone) Where did(cut off by Chris) -2

Chris: They chickened out.

-Justin: I'm a model. I have a different level of self preservation than others. If I don't give myself the right care. Then I'll be...(shudders) normal.

Brick: ...But I need...I need to go with...with someo...Chris, I'm too scared... -1

-Brick: Okay. So I'm too scared to jump off the cliff...alone.

Chris: (laughs) Suit yourself. (puts chicken hat on Brick and points to the trail leading to the bottom of the mountain) The Screaming Gophers have 7 points. That should be easy to beat! So. Get to it. Who's next?

Killer Bass:

Scott: We are!

Gwen: No we aren't. B still needs time.

Alejandro: As he promised. We can only hope he knows what he's doing.

-Alejandro: On one side, B succeeds and we win. On the other side, he fails and we vote him off. Not that big of an issue there.

Rabid Ducks:

Shin: So I guess that means us. (leaps off the edge into the safe zone) Wow. I didn't think I'd make that. (up to his team) It's alright guys. There's really nothing to worry about! +2

Vanessa: Easy for him to say. I'm out of here. (Grabs chicken hat) Anyone joining me? -1

Katie: I can't do this without Sadie. Sorry guys. (grabs chicken hat and goes with Vanessa) -1

Sierra: Shin's work. All for nothing! You girls are so unpopular with this team!

Vanessa: (yells back to Sierra) Don't talk to me about unpopularity you purple mess!

Sierra: That's it! (Bridgette puts her hand on Sierra's shoulder.)

Bridgette: You'll be fine. We can do this without her. (Bridgette prepares to dive)

Heather: You make me want to barf.

Bridgette: What? (loses her concentration and falls into shark zone) AAAAUUUUUUGHHHH +0

Geoff: No! I'll help her! (leaps into safe zone. Sees Bridgette is too far away from him) Ugh Oh. This isn't cool +2

Owen: Augh! I'll help! (leaps into shark zone near Bridgette. sharks are closing in. Owen rips one in the water. The smell drives the sharks away) Well that worked out better than expected. +0

Bridgette: Thanks Ow(smells bubbles from the water) OWWW! That's bad! Ugh! (starts coughing. boat picks them up)

Noah: Well, it's confirmed. Jumping down there is equivalent to suicide.

Sierra: What do you mean? They survived!

Noah: The water's tainted with Owen's rear gas. Thanks, but no thanks. (Walks down the mountain) -1

-Tyler: That dude bums me out. Everybody here just needs a little demonstration!

Tyler: That dude is missing out! Geronimo! (jumps and lands on boat) OOOOAAAUAUUCCGGGGHHHHH... +0

Heather: I'm referring to him when I say that our team is useless.

Sierra: We can't lose! We have to have jumpers. I bet you all that my hubby would jump!

Beth: A hubby? You have a boyfriend?

-Beth: Oh My Gosh! She is so lucky! I wish I had a boyfriend!

Sierra: (giggles) Yeah.

Beth: When did you guys me(cut off by Heather) Interesting story but, Nobody cares.

Jo: Someone jump! (to Harold) You! Scrawny! Jump now! (points to cliff)

Harold: (sighs. Walks past the girls and jumps) I've got this! (lands in splits in squid zone) AAAUUUGGGHH +1

-Jo: If it helped the team, then who cares about how much pain he's in?

Sierra: Ouch! That had to hurt.

Staci: Stuff like that will hurt! My third aunt invented the idea of pain. Before her, nobody ever got hurt.

Heather: Before you, nobody here had problems with there ears bleeding! Shut up!

Staci: Okay. That reminds me of my gre(Heather pushes Staci. Staci rolls down mountain) -1

Heather: Forget this challenge. You guys can do this without me! (Jo grabs her)

Jo: I beg to differ. (throws Heather into the squid zone. Then she jumps into the safe zone) +3

Heather: You just arranged your own funeral!

-Jo: I'm not scarred of Lady Miss Short Shorts

Beth: I'm sorry. I'm just too scared. Sorry Sierra. Sorry Abigail. (This whole time Abigail was still looking at the island view. Beth leaves) -1

Abigail: Huh? What?

Sierra: We have to jump, Abigail!

Abigail: Is that it? Yeah! (runs to cliff and jumps into squid zone) This is fun! I love this place! (notices the squids) Why are there squids? (smells and then starts choking) +1

Sierra: My turn! (leaps into the shark zone. Sharks start coming for her. Sierra leaps out of the water in fear and gets herself in the boat) If only I had my baby boo to be there for me! +0

Beth: Your what?

Chris: And the Rabid Ducks get 4 points. They lose the advantage! Okay Bass! It's your turn. You guys have to beat 5 points

Killer Bass:

Alejandro: Where is B?

Dawn: I can feel his aura. He's in the woods somewhere.

-Scott: Why is everyone waiting for him? My team is full of idiots! Forget the mime!

Sadie: I can't do this without Katie.

Gwen: If you want to see her, it's faster jumping down than it is walking.

Sadie: I'm coming Katie! (jumps into shark zone. Sadie ignores the sharks and swims like a bullet to the shoreline. Gets out and sees Katie) KATIE! +0

Alejandro: So who is next?

Dj: Uh uh. Not me. I'm not jumping.

Eva: Suck it up!

Trent: I don't think yelling will work.

Lightning: Forget all of you! I am going straight for the gold! (accidentally knocks Lindsay over, she falls into the shark zone. He jumps into safe zone) Sha-SCORE! +2

Lindsay: Auugh! (is quickly picked up by boat) Well...YAY! I won!

-Charlotte: See? This team has a lot of potential. We just need confidence or an extremely inflated ego. Either one works.

Gwen: I guess I got this. Here I go! (jumps and lands in squid zone) This sucks. +1

Trent: (yells down to Gwen) That was great!

Scott: Whatever. You wimps can wait up here. (jumps into shark zone) Sharks! AAUUGGH (sharks begin beating up Scott) +0

Cody: He's got the right idea. Ladies! Check this out! (jumps and lands on top of the shark beating up Scott. he knocked it out) +0

Cody: Well that worked well.

Scott: There's still more you doofus! (Sharks begin homing in. The boat arrives, Scott pushes Cody behind him and swims up to the boat. Scott gets in and Cody barely escapes

Cody: That was too close. (to Scott) Mind not leaving me to die? (Scott just shrugs)

Dj: I'm too scared.

Eva: You're not leaving!

Ezekiel: Leave him alone eh! You shouldn't be bossing him around! (Dj quickly runs down the mountain while everyone is distracted) -1

Eva: Why not?!

Ezekiel: Because you'r a g(is cut off by Dawn)

Dawn: B! He's here!

B: (walks out of the woods dragging a large tree trunk that is as long as two couches and thick as B. B dragged it to the edge of the cliff)

Sam: Are we going to just toss this in the water?

Charlotte: That wouldn't really do anything.

Eva: Way to waste our time!

B: (starts pushing the log over the edge. But before it falls B sits on the end of the log. The other end of the log is looming off of the cliff)

Sam: What did he do?

Charlotte: Everyone look! The log looks like...

Trent & Charlotte: A diving board!

Trent: B! You're a genius!

Charlotte: This will make our aim when we jump so much easier. I'll go first. (B sits on the log side that's on the cliff and holds it down. Charlotte is at the end of the log, looks down, and simply walks off. She lands right in the safe zone). This is brilliant! (to team) Guys! It works! +2

Trent: Wow! Really?

Alejandro: I guess we all go one by one. (Alejandro perfectly dives straight into the middle of the middle ring) +2

Zoey: Umm..I don't think I can do this.

Dawn: Come on Zoey. Have faith. (Dawn and Zoey walk to the edge of the log)

Zoey: I think I change my (They both fall) MMMMIIIIIINNNNNNDDDDD (they land in the safe zone) +4

Sam: Okay. Here I go. (hands B videogame) Hold this. (walks off log into safe zone) +2

Trent: See you at the bottom, B (walks off log into safe zone) +2

Eva: Move out of my way. (Eva jumps and lands in the safe zone) +2

Ezekiel: Yeah! My turn! (cliff beneath him breaks and he falls into shark zone. Sharks close in) +0

B: (lets go of log. Log falls onto the sharks. Ezekiel gets in the boat. B jumps into the squid zone) +1

Chris: The Bass win with 16 points! They win the advantage! Go get your wheelbarrows and skateboards and everyone gather around! So. This challenge will begin with(is cut off by Courtney)

Courtney: Chris! Our team technically did go first. And as you promised, we have earned ourselves a prize by doing so. So...where is it?

Chris: I was hoping you would all forget. (throws them a box. Lightning catches it. Izzy steals it and rips it open, with her mouth. The Screaming Gophers looks inside)

Brick: Are those?

Blaineley: It can't be!

Mike: (back to Mike) What's going on?

Cameron: ...Chris McClean Bobbleheads?

Courtney: What!? This isn't an advantage! You lied to us!

Chris: I simply said "a prize". We overstocked on these little beauties so WHY NOT give them to you? Thanks for being the first team to participate in a chal(the whole team throws the Chris bobbleheads into the ocean, with the sole exception of Dakota.)

Dakota: Why Thank you Chris! I'll treasure this in hopes that I too, one day will have bobbleheads of my own.

Chris: Creepy. Anyway. You're next part of the challenge is to get your crates to the campgrounds. Once there. You must the assemble the materials in your crates to make a hot tub. Once time is up which is in about 3 hours, I will judge your hot tub and declare the winning team. And I'll see the two losing teams at the bonfire. So. Get going!

Screaming Gophers: (They have their crates on the skateboard, they are all pushing crates except for Robert)

Felicity: Well, this be easy, for a first challenge

Courtney: Well let's hurry up before one of the other teams win!

Robert: Why can't you guys go any faster? I need to shower to get rid of the smell!

Duncan: If I wasn't competing for a million dollars, my fist would have gone through your face by now.

Dakota: (stops pushing crate) Hey Robert. Listen, (to camera) I'm Dakota! Future movie star, actress and fashion model. I guess you could say I'm rich. So I guess that means were both rich. my daddy runs the Milton Inns. So we can both talk to eachother! So you don't have to speak to our teammates in which you call the awful names. So what do you say?

Robert: The Milton Inns? (Laughs) my father owns Richard Richirados Richly Rich Society.

Dakota: The RRRRS!? That's the biggest and most fancies(cut off by Robert)

Robert: You don't need to tell me. I am aware of my greatness. So watch your mouth around me. Your just the same as them...filthy.

-Dakota: (is sitting there with the most shocked expression on her face) The RRRRS!?

Leshawna: Listen up little man. You have made all of our lives miserable since we got here.

Will: Now you know how I feel

Justin: His belongings take up half the cabin.

Leshawna: (puts down her crate. Everyone soon stops after her) I'm not warning you, I'm telling you, if we lose. Pack your bags, because I guarantee you will go home. I know I am making myself clear. It doesn't matter if you weren't listening or just think I'm crazy. You are going home.

Mike: This is great and all, but while we stopped, the Ducks are catching up and the Bass are probably at the campgrounds by now.

Blaineley: Then stop talking and let's go!

The Rabid Ducks-(They are all having trouble pushing there crates)

Shin: We can do this. We are not the weakest team. We got this!

Staci: We should have the wheel barrels. My great great great great great great uncle invented them. Before him, people did what we're doing right now.

Noah: I'd hate to break it to you, but your fun facts aren't winning us anything.

Abigail: Come on! This isn't so bad. (she's either too light or not pushing hard enough, the crate isn't even moving)

Beth: There has to be an easier way to do this!

Heather: I'd prefer bad I'm on this team.

-Vanessa: For real. Come on. This team isn't worth anything. Chris stacked the other two. Just look at us!

Geoff: (to Bridgette) Hey dudette. Nice jump. You did awesome!

Bridgette: I fell into the shark zone. That's not awesome.

Geoff: Oh...right. That's cool. (stops pushing)

Bridgette: It's not cool either. (Bridgette walks ahead pushing a crate)

-Owen: Dude I've never seen someone get shut down so fast. Except for that time I ate a dozen hot dogs at once on that date. It was my friends date though. But I sat at their table. She wasn't really impressed. Alot of girls don't really like that stuff.

Killer Bass:

Eva: Hurry up!

Zoey: But we won and we have these wheelbarrels. The other teams are far behind us.

Scott: We need to get further ahead of them, flower girl!

-Zoey: I guess that's not too bad of a nickname. You know, from someone who's a jerk. Was that mean!?

Trent: So Gwen. How are you since.(cut off by Gwen)

Gwen: Everything here, stinks. Even I stink.

Trent: Gwen don't say that.

Gwen: No. I really do. Serves me right for jumping in the squid zone.

Trent: (smells) Oh...that.

Ezekiel: Come on guys! Eva's leading us!

Charlotte: What's wrong with that?

Ezekiel: Well, she's a gi(cut off by Dj)

Dj: Look! I can see the Dock of Shame! We're almost there!

Eva: Let's run before the other teams catch up! (they all lean forward and run with the wheelbarrows. They arrive at the camp grounds)

Trent: Okay! Everyone get the materials out of the boxes!

Chris: (sitting in a lawn chair) You guys can't use your hands. (B kicks the box open) I guess..you can do that. (B gets up and looks at the materials. They are all the parts for a hot tub. The rest of the Killer Bass kick the crates to break them open)

Ezekiel: That was easy.

Alejandro: Chris. You probably should have said "no feet" either.

Chris: I guess your right...

Sam: What are we waiting for. It's hot tub time! (looks around) B where's my game? I gave it to you before I jumped.

B: (looks horrified and pulls out his swim trunks, puts his hand in the pocket and pulls out Sam's Mimtemdo SD. It's wet from B jumping in the water. It sparks then dies)

Sam: No! NO! NOOOO! Save the game SAVE THE GAME! (Sam pulls out the game cartridge) Your safe! You're safe my sweet!

Charlotte: Is he going to be mentally stable?

Alejandro: Someone take him off to the side. We don't want him messing us up.

Zoey: There there Sam. Let's go sit down and talk.

Sam: Mu...Mu...My..my...g...gAm...Gja...

Dawn: Speak slowly, softly and clearly to him. And if you can, imitate the voice of an italian plumber. I don't know why but I'm sure it will make him feel better.

Scott: Let's get to work people!

Screaming Gophers: (arrive at the campgrounds, the Rabid Ducks are a little ways behind them)

Courtney: No delay! Hurry up! Open the crates!

Chris: No hands! Or feet!

Anne Maria: That's stupid! (trips over Robert's foot. Her head lands into a crate, smashing it open)

Chris: That works. (Felicity and Brick run into crates and break them open. followed by Mike)

Mike: Uh...(sees that his shirt was ripped off by the wood) Oh NO! (gasps) Vito: Hey hey. Who started the party without me?

Anne Maria: (looks up, dazed) Ugh?

Vito: (picks her up) Now get a look at this hottie.

Anne Maria: Oh! Oh my. This. This is nice.

Justin: What!? You won't fall for me but you'll fall for him?

Vito: Who's this wise guy.

Anne Maria: Some guy. He's just jealous you know.

Vito: Can't blame the man. (Anne Maria blushes then giggles)

-Anne Maria: I didn't even know this guy existed! I am so unavailable...because I'm his!

-Courtney: What the heck was that?

Will: Can we be done?

Dakota: (ran into a box and is now dazed) I see we no challenge pepperoni squid where I too cats? (Will is confused)

Lightning: Allright. What do we do know? (sees paper in the box) Paper? That's not gonna help. (Crunches it up and throws it, seagull eats it)

Leshawna: All right! lets get to work. Except for Robert since he isn't going to work anyhow.

Robert: Glad to see you all know your place. (Duncan yells and chases Robert around the campgrounds)

Rabid Ducks: (arrive at the campgrounds and see that The Screaming Gophers are having trouble with their team and that the Killer Bass are cruising through the challenge.

Heather: Work! Everyone! Open the boxes!

Chris: No hands! or feet or your bodies!

Sierra: Then how do we open them?

Chris: *shrugs*

Harold: Teeth are technically bone, not body. (everyone sighs)

Owen: (takes bite out of crate) Like this?

Jo: (is biting the hinges) Almost got it! (Bridgette, Tyler and Beth help. The box falls apart)

Tyler: Let's get the others open and build a hot tub! (starts biting the crates)

-Tyler: (has wood burns on all of his teeth) Thath wasnth thoo bath!

Shin: I found the instructions! Let's build!

Screaming Gophers: - (Leshawna overhears Shin)

Leshawna: Instructions? We don't have any instructions?

Chris: There should be. It's a sheet of paper. (Lightning goes wide-eyed)

-Lightning: Umm...Sha-they don't need to know?

Blaineley: Great! Now what!?

Courtney: We build! Come on every(looks around. Duncan is chasing Robert. Cameron is being crushed under a plank of wood. Vito and Anne Maria are making googly eyes while Justin looms over them jealously. Dakota, Felicity and Brick are all dazed and wandering around after running headfirst into the crates to open them. Will is just sitting there) Oh Come on!

Izzy: Aww we're all bonding!

Killer Bass: (they are all working very hard. Expect Zoey and Sam)

Zoey: Mama Mia! I'm a honored!

Sam: (staring into Zoey's eyes) You were the first game I ever played.

Zoey: Umm-a..Thanka you? (Dj and Lindsay are both gathering water. B, Alejandro and Eva are setting up the hot tub. Dawn is reading off the instructions. Sadie and Charlotte are supplying the builders the right materials. Cody, Gwen and Trent are setting up the heating system. Scott is making sure nobody sabotages the project)

Dawn: Charlotte. They need two decameters of plywood!

Charlotte: Okay! Should we add one fourth of balsa to add to the sides?

Alejandro: That's pretty smart. Let's try it!

Dawn: Allright. Balsa it is.

Cody: So Gwen. I hear you came to the island looking for...companionship?

Gwen: I came here on a dare.

Trent: Did you really?

Gwen: Yup, blame my brother.

Trent: I'd rather thank him. (Gwen blushes a slight bit)

-Gwen: Wow. Trent's...nice.

Cody: Umm yeah! Me too! (They both ignore him) Oh...

Rabid Ducks: (They are working hard and following instructions. While singing for about 30 minutes a song that goes to the beat of "Number of Bottles of Pop on the Wall")

This song that we sing is extremely long

So we sound like we're Staci

Blab around, Talk someone down

The song that we sing is extremely long (even Staci is singing)

Staci: My great team invented this song! Before the song, our team would just wander in circles yelling at each other!

Rabid Ducks minus Staci: Shut up already!

Heather: Okay! We followed the instructions perfectly.

Jo: Every step. Okay. We should be done soon.

(All of the teams continue to work. The Killer Bass continued to shower each other with more brilliant ideas. The Screaming Gophers could not get a hold of their team. The Rabid Ducks continued to sing and follow the instructions perfectly. Except for Abigail who kept going off subject. Eventually. The teams were all getting tired. Chris blows an air horn)

Chris: And we're done! Time to judge! (Chris walks over to the Killer Bass's hot tub.) WOW (The sides are a smoothened golden brown with dark paint that makes a beautiful design on it. This was Gwen and Charlotte's idea. The tub has a control panel for three different features. Bubbles, whirlpool and normal. This was Cody, B, Alejandro and Charlotte's idea. it was stunning) I wish I could stop the challenge and just relax in that. You guys got major points!

Killer Bass: (cheer and high five)

Chris: Now how about the...(sees Courtney being held by Leshawna, weeping. Duncan is hanging Robert by his underwear on the Wawanakwa flag. Anne Maria and Vito are making out. Justin is somewhere in the bathrooms trying to make himself beautiful. Izzy is nowhere to be seen and Cameron is lying in a pile of wood that should be a hot tub by now) What is this?

Lightning: Umm...A...Hot..Tub?

Courtney: We're doomed. We're so doomed. We're so completely doomed.

Chris: ...(Chris goes over to the Rabid Duck's Hot Tub. It's a spitting image of the hot tub on the instructions) Wow. It's even shinier then the one on the instructions!

Heather: I made sure of that.

Chris: Anyway. The winners are...THE KILLER BASS!

Gwen: We won!?

Cody: WOOHOO! No elimination for us!

Dj: We can survive!

-Scott: My plan is working perfectly.

You guys can head on over to the dining hall and enjoy the buffet! A buffet always awaits the winners!

Killer Bass: YEAH! (they run to the dining hall)

Chris: As for all of you. You have about two hours before I want to see both of you teams..At the bonfire ceremony. TONIGHT! Be ready to vote.

Screaming Gophers Cabin. (the whole team is sitting out on the porch)

Anne Maria: It's not the end of the world. (to Mike) Right baby?

Mike: What? Umm.. I got to go! (runs towards the washroom)

-Mike: What happened? Was it...Oh No. Vito! I can't...(sees the camera) Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

Leshawna: Well, today was a disaster. But we all know who's going home. (all look to Robert)

Robert: My dad will buy the show and your lives if you write my name down on the votes! You wouldn't dare. (walks away) I'm going to take a shower.

Justin: I'm going to go to the bathroom. (leaves as well, Anne Maria and Izzy follow)

Dock of Shame: (The Rabid Ducks are all gathered on the dock, lounging around)

Geoff: I'm not sure who to vote off.

Bridgette: How about Heather.

Heather: As much as you all hate me, at least I'm useful!

Tyler: Not really.

Heather: Coming from the wannabe with no talent.

Beth: No need to get personal.

Abigail: (looking out at the sunset of the island) You ever wonder if there are any other world's out there?

Jo: No. Shut up.

Harold: I still can't believe the other team won!

-Vanessa: I can because(cuts to Jo's Conf.)

-Jo: Our team is(cuts to Heather's Conf.)

-Heather: As useless as a(cuts to Vanessa's Conf.)

-Vanessa: Pile of(cuts to Jo's Conf.)

-Jo: Dirty laundry.

Bathrooms: There is a line again of Cameron, Mike, Blaineley, Brick, Owen, Zoey, Justin and Felicity.

Mike: (to Zoey) Why aren't you with your team? You're going to miss the buffet!

Zoey: I'm letting my team have more. Besides I'm not that hungry. So I haven't talked to you in a while. How are..things?

Mike: Things...Are fine. My team went a little crazy.

Zoey: My team noticed. We all agreed not to laugh at you guys. So we would focus more.

Mike: Really? Your whole team agreed. Our team can't get at least three people to agree on one thing.

Zoey: (laughs) Well that's rough. I hope you do better. (Anne Maria shows up and sees Mike talking to Zoey)

Anee Maria: Vito BABY! Come on. Let's go make out! (she drags Mike away. Mike mouths to Zoey "Help me". Zoey mouths back "Sorry". Alejandro enters the line)

Justin: What's taking this line so long!

Felicity: His majesty is in there. He locked the doors.

Justin: How am I supposed to look beautiful?

Alejandro: You could try(cut off by Justin)

Justin: I don't want to hear it. I'm the hottest! Here in Wawanakwa and that's that! (Alejandro smirks. The sun has set and it's now night)

Chris Over Loudspeaker: ATTENTION ALL LOSERS! REPORT TO THE BONFIRE PIT. PRONTO!

===Elimination 1===

(The moon is high in the sky. The trees are rustling just slightly. The gales brushing against the trees sound as if they are whispering away at each other. As if warning each other of the incoming fate of two of the multiple campers. The wolves are roaming the forest and howling at the clear, moon. While this is beautiful scene of serenity, it is also of suspense and terror because down at the edge of the campgrounds...is a Bonfire Ceremony)

(The campfire pit is set up with a mass of sitting logs on the right and a mass of sitting logs on the left. The Screaming Gophers take the logs to the right while the Ducks take the other side. Chris is standing at his barrel podium. On his podium...are 28 marshmallows)

(Geoff took a seat next to Bridgette. Bridgette switched seats wit Owen. Duncan is sitting next to Robert. They are both glaring at each other. Heather is doing her nails. Dakota got a front row seat and is smiling at the camera. Anne Maria is sitting next to Mike, lovingly staring him down. Shin unfortunately got a seat next to Staci. Jo pushes Tyler off his seat and takes his. Izzy is sitting on the ground, Will's sleeping and Blaineley is doing her makeup)

Chris: Screaming Gophers...Rabid Ducks...at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are exactly 28 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The two campers who do not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means, your out of the contest. And you can't come back. Ever. The first marshmallows go to...

On the Gophers_On the Ducks

Leshawna, Felicity, and Cameron...Shin, Bridgette, and Sierra

(Leshawna high fives Felicity. They all get there marshmallows)

Dakota, Lightning, and Izzy...Geoff, Abigail, and Owen

(Lightning, Dakota and Izzy all pose before they get their marshmallows. Owen tries to grab two, Chris slaps his hand. Geoff nudges Abigail who was looking at the fire. They both go up for their marshmallows)

Mike, Justin, and Courtney...Beth, Noah, and Katie

(Beth jumps up and down. The rest just normally grab there marshmallows)

Brick, Will, and Blaineley...Tyler, Harold, and Jo

(Tyler trips. Brick marches up. Jo ,nonchalantly pushes Tyler back down. They get their marshmallows)

Anne Maria...Vanessa

(Vanessa nudges past Anne Maria to claim her marshmallow. They both get theirs)

Only Duncan and Robert left...Only Heather and Staci left

(Duncan and Robert continue to glare. Staci looks worried while Heather looks satisfied with the situation)

Chris: Only two marshmallows left...The final two marshmallows go to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heather and Duncan.

Duncan: YES! You're gone, you imp! (Robert is just sitting their. His facial expression is pure horror)

Heather: Bye Bye Chatty the Fatty. Enjoy loserdom. I'm sure it suits you.

Staci: (sighs) Oh well. I guess this game wasn't meant for me. I'm ready to go. My great great great great great great great grandmother would be happy with this outcome.

Bridgette: Why?

Staci: She started the riot movement in 1835 against reality T.V.

Harold: T.V. wasn't around in 1835.

Staci:...Uh...we...well...um...a...CRAP! (runs down Dock of Shame into the Boat of Losers and hides)

Duncan: You should probably join her..Robert!

Robert: You. Are. All. Idiots! Prepare yourselves! I'm not done. My father will buy the show! I don't even need to compete! I wouldn't be suprised if I was back tomorrow. I can't lose! I'll win this game wether it's a contest or not!

Chris: Chef! (Chef grabs Robert and walks him down the Dock of Shame)

Robert: No! You can't do this! I'm the star! I'm the winner! You all are such idiots. Vermin! Maggots! Fleas! (is getting quieter as the Boat of Losers drives away)

Chris: Congratulations to all of you still here. You still have a long way to go. So head to your bunks cause it's curfew! (they all whine) Go!

Killer Bass: (They are having a hot tub party)

Trent: This..this is nice.

Gwen: Winning's fun. I'll give it that.

Alejandro: I think we should all remember what I said earlier about us all making this team great.

Ezekiel: Our team's the best eh!

Cody: Can't argue with that. (they all cheer)

Screaming Gophers Boy's Side: (The boys walk in)

Duncan: Well it's looking up for us. No more whiny little..uh..(falls asleep due to exhaustion)

Mike: You know. He's not that bad.

Cameron: Could have fooled me.

Rabid Ducks Girl's Side:

Heather: Vote for me again and your dead!

Vanessa: If I end up in the bottom three again, you will all be sorry!

Jo: Shut your trap. I deserved to receive the first marshmallow! (Abigail is shrinking in fear and hiding under her covers)

Chris: And that's it for this episode! Will Gwen fall for Trent? Why is Alejandro so nice? What is up with Mike? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

End Of Episode

===Elimination 1 Votes===

Screaming Gophers

Votes for Robert: Cameron, Courtney, Lightning, Will, Duncan, Blaineley, Anne Maria, Brick, Felicity, Mike, Justin, Dakota, Izzy, Leshawna

Votes for Duncan: Robert

Rabid Ducks

Votes for Staci: Noah, Vanessa, Harold, Abigail, Bridgette, Heather

Votes for Heather: Sierra, Staci, Beth, Shin, Geoff,

Votes for Vanessa: Katie, Jo,

Votes for Jo: Tyler, Owen


End file.
